How Did We Get Here?
by KazuyaTek
Summary: What happens when you meet one of the most powerful man on earth when starting a new life in a new country. Well Charlotte and Genevieve are gonna find out soon enough. A nice romancy/drama novel with an OC and Kazuya, added with some tekken peeps. Some pairings yeah the whole shabang ;)
1. Chapter 1

This story or I should say novel has been on my mind for years, I would say almost over a decade. I will be using an OC character that I made.

I DO NOT OWN KAZUYA MISHIMA OR ANY OTHER TEKKEN CHARACTERS THAT WILL BE MENTIONED. ALL RIGHTS TO NAMCO except my OC Charlotte.

×HOW DID WE GET HERE?×

Chapter 1: New begginings

 **Las Vegas, Nevada 10:09pm**

 **Year is 2007…**

Charlotte and Genevieve both looked at the scheduled flights to get out of the hell hole they chose to not be in. Charlotte saw the flight for tokyo at 10:20pm she thought _"Why not Japan? He'll never find us there..."_ She smiled at glanced at Genevieve and blurtted out "Why not Tokyo? He'll never us there." Genevieve frowned "Um...why there we don't speak japanese." "We're smart, sexy and young we'll catch on annnd when people are on the run they go to Europe and I don't wanna go back there" Charlotte replied. "C'mon! the plane takes off in 10min!" Charlotte grabbed Genevieve's wrist and both sprinted to terminal and sat down in unplanned seating. "So we're doing this?" Genevieve asked "Hell yeah we're on the plane now" Charlotte replied. _"There is no looking back..."_ she thought. The plane went off into the sky.

 **Tokyo, Japan 9:30am**

"Hey Charli wake up! we're here!" Genevieve nudged. Charlotte woke up "Hmm really?" SHe opened the window covering and it was a beautiful sunny morning. They both were in awe of the city below, they both smiled in unison. They didnt have much luggage to bring but two suitcases and a gymbag. They walked outside the airport and found a taxi to ride into the city, after the stuggle of knowing where to go they decided to walk the streets; to find a new place. "We gotta find a hotel somewhere for now Charli...my feet are hurting" Genevieve said "Wow you're complaing about your feet hurting? you weren't complaing about that when you were a girl of the streets." Charlotte replied with a snarkiness " Bitchy much?" Genevieve shot back. Charlotte looked left and smiled "Well looky here; a hotel" "So now you're the leader?" Genevieve said "Says the one complaing about her holy feet...c'mon" Charlotte replied.

 **10:45am**

The girls settled into a hotel and charlotte grabbed a Macbook from the gym bag and opened to web for home listings. "Lets go apartment hunting" Charlotte said, Genevieve was in bathroom and peeped out the door " Are you high? We just got off a damn near 24 hr flight and you wanna go back out? She questioned. Charlotte gave a sigh expression"ok fine we'll rest up and start looking." She said "Great…" Genevieve added before going to the bathroom for a shower.

" _Our life is reborn…"_


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty chapter 2, Charlotte and Genevieve are slowly settling in Japan now it's about learning a new language and new culture

×HOW DID WE GET HERE?×

Chapter 2: A House Is Where The Home Is

 **9:00 A.M**

 _Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_ Charlotte woke up to the alarm clock and hopped out of bed and unzipped the gym bag she looked at the money that was right at million dollars and she sighed and looked over at Genevieve who was still sleeping. Charlotte walked over to the window and saw the rush hour of people going to either work or school.

"C'mon! Get up!" Charlotte jumped on top of Genevieve and Genevieve tried to to move but Charlotte had her in place "ugh what the hell Charli...no do you know what time it's 6 a.m.! Genevieve whined "um no it's 9 a.m." Charlotte replied. "Fuck...fine.." Genevieve gave in and sat up "alright what's the plan today?" Genevieve added "Apartment hunting dear" Charlotte replied. Charlotte looked at the newspaper to look for homes and realtor that can speak English or half English to say the least. Charlotte jumped up and found someone who is bi lingual and she used the phone next to her to call.

 **11:15 A.M**

Charlotte and Genevieve went to subway and they looked at each other and couldn't figure out how to use the ticket machine it was very different from when they were in NYC using the subway. They talked to someone to see where to go and to get their kippu(ticket) and they were finally on their way to the next few blocks. They made it to the café and saw the realtor in the front window. They shook her hand as she bowed, she shows the two ladies around until they both come to a conclusion of living in a more westernized apartment. "I'm sorry but I think an apartment will be better" Genevieve said, Charlotte agreed "it's ok I understand I can give you ladies listings" she smiled. "Yes yes we would!" The ladies said in unison. They found one affordable and not in a cramped area, they went to the next station and arrived to the apartment complex and of course the manager didn't speak English but they showed him the picture in the ad and he smiled and nodded and lead them to the apartment "here here" he says opening the door. The two women were about to enter and the manager stopped them and pointed at their feet and they pulled off their shoes and walked in. They viewed it Andy was slightly furnished with a table and some chairs outside on the patio, nodded yes to each other in unison "yes?" The manager asked "Yes" the two ladies said in unison and smiled. "やった!" The manager exclaimed, he gave them their keys bowed and blew a kiss and the ladies giggled and blew one back the manager blushed and went away.

 **2:18 P.M.**

"Well Charli we gotta get our stuff you know but rent here is a little cheaper than America" Genevieve said "yeah people want the American dream fuck that" she added. "Well America will be my second home but Scotland will always be in my heart" Charlotte said. "That's where we should've moved to". Genevieve replied "Nah I don't wanna go back home and remember I didn't want to travel to Europe". Charlotte rebutted.

The ladies went back to the hotel and gathered the little possessions they had and settled in their new home.

 **8:30 P.M.**

Charlotte and Genevieve sat on the patio and looked at the small view they had with moonlight kissing the Tokyo sky."I like this…I finally feel at peace" Genevieve said "Yeah I agree for once we don't have to work all night…" Charlotte replied with a sigh. "Oh speaking of work we gotta get a job to pay for this little place" Genevieve said "yeah we do first thing tomorrow." Charlotte said with her index finger in the air.


End file.
